Blue Fades To Black
by ZutaraTahnorra
Summary: "It was in this moment, As they stared each other down that they knew... long before they had ever even meant, this destiny awaited them..." Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, an enforcer, deals with crime in a technology based society, Also competing with The most dangerous criminal to threaten the Sibyl System. AU. Psycho-Pass/Bleach Crossover.


Okay Let me start off by saying this is inspired by Psycho pass. Things will be very similar but I Would like to state that I do not own Psycho Pass or bleach. All rights go to Gen Urobuchi and Tite Kubo. Most of the plot of Psycho pass will be incorporated into the story, but most of the characters are from bleach. This is my first fan fiction based on an anime character, and my first time writing on here, so constructive criticism would be nice. Yes for now this will be a story with my own OC, but I promise you it would be as bad as you think... hopefully lol.

〧〧〧〧〧〧

**"Humans are foolish"**

"If someone were to say something like this, they would also be talking about themselves. When trying to understand humans, you should pay attention to what they are watching and what they admire..." Moving to mount by the window, he continued.

"It may be hard to presume true, but... I've taking a liking to you guys. Not enough to call it admiration because admiration is the furthest from understanding...but enough to somewhat keep my interest." Reaching outside of the window, he let the wind dance throughout his lanky fingers. "Not many know, but the opposite of love is indifference not hatred. A person with indifference cannot kill or hurt because the lack the drive to."

Closing his coco brown irises, He let the gust of wind blow on his face and hair as he folded his fingers closed. "My Mind has been drifting... I wonder... Am I nervous..? Having I underestimated my enemy so much that I have come to the conclusion that I have stepped in too deep...?"

Sosuke Aizen smirked and reopened his eyes, quietly chuckling, He jaunted away from the window. "...What a foolish thought."

〧〧〧〧〧〧

Cyan hair peeked around the side of the column. Rose hued blood dripped down from his bottom lip. And a thin cut underneath his eye. His breath was ragged and he'd endured a great deal of damage. He scooped the area, but saw no one. Running out into the open, another helmet wearing character appeared. Pointing the denomiatior, he got ready to shoot, but as expected the denominator locked due to his clear psycho pass.

"Shit..!" Grimmjow growled, ducking to avoid the high kick his opponent threw at him.

He cautiously backed away while the unknown man swung the saw carelessly. The man tried to bring the saw down against Grimmjow's head, but he barely stopped him and he was pushed back. Grimmjow was inches away from the immense glass window illusion. The masked man came charging at him, saw in hand. Waiting until the man got close enough, Grimmjow grabbed the intruders forearm twisting it, causing him to drop the saw. when he let go of his arm, he kicks the side of the helmet shorting it out, sending the man flying and pursuing the graphic window image. Since the helmet was broken Grimmjow was able to blast the man with his denominator. Along with the helmet, he was blown to smithereens and his blood and churned organs continued to plummet.

Taking a well needed deep breath to regain his breathing, he lowered the denominator, not even flinching when he heard footstep coming from the stairs behind him. Grimmjow's now growing smirk has overtaken most of his face as he shifted to face said person.

Sosuke's grin also overtook his face as he stopped midway down the stairs beaming back at Grimmjow.

"You did a considerable Job considering your current condition.." Sosuke said huskily.

**It was in this moment**

**As they stared each other down that they knew... **

**long before they had ever even meant**,

**this destiny awaited them...**

Unlike passing ships in the night, they were more alike than anyone else and understood each other better than anyone else could.

Their focus was only on each other.

Grimmjow stood straight and shoved a hand in his pocket, smirk decreasing and his gazed intensifying. "...So you're Sosuke Aizen, eh..?"

Aizen breathed out a chuckle and closed his eyes, the same small smile he always wore plastered on his face. "And you must be the infamous.. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.."

〧〧〧〧〧〧

Daily traffic continued as A young lady who looked young enough to be a teen trudged down the sidewalk, using her raised hand to keep herself dry but failing miserably.

"This is the criminal investigation Department, part of the public safety bureau...! Access to this block is currently restricted to ensure safety..." The overly happy graphic illuioned drones, Played back. "Neighborhood residents are expected to evacuate immediately. I repeat..."

A black vehicle pulled up into the commotion. Stepping out of the car was a man with raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face. His skin was fair and he had deep blue eyes. Casing his eyes were his rectangular framed glasses

"sorry!" Was nervously yelled through the crown as a woman pushed her way through. She came to a stop bending to rest her hands on her knees, steadying her breath. She rummaged through her pockets, looking for her Psycho Pass.

After she was let through she jogged towards the front of the building.

"Excuse me...! Are you inspector Ishida?!" The young lady yelled desperately.

"I'm afraid that's me." Inspector Ishida voiced, pushing up his glasses and turning to face her. "Isn't it bad luck that you have all this to put up with not too long after you were placed.."

The young woman's chest heaved as strands of her Mauve hued hair stuck to her caramel colored skin, mulberry eyes, alert. Saluting she spoke, "I'm Jaciara Sato and I've been assigned to the CID as of today..Please to me-"

"Since the CID is short of manpower.." Inspector Ishida, started cutting Jaciara off. "... I'm afraid i can't treat you like a newbie."

〧〧〧〧〧〧

well this chapter is just a little start off. I personally think who Aizen and grimmmjow are playing perfectly fit this actual character, but constructive criticism would be nice. :)


End file.
